forumswikifandomcom-20200213-history
WUMB
http://i100.photobucket.com/albums/m27/jansonhatesyou/Whatever/Wizard-Logo.jpg Wizard Universe Message Board or WUMB is an online forum run by Wizard Entertainment, the Congers, New York-based publisher of several notable fandom magazines: InQuest Gamer, Wizard, ToyFare, and Anime Insider. Board Topics Comics, Movies & TV, Anime, Video Games, Toys, Gaming, Fandom Conventions, Sports, Music, Books, Wizard Entertainment, Pimp My Stuff (Member art etc.), Whatever (General Chat). The "Whatever" board is characterized by the various characters who dwell within this abyss of infectious confusion. In the "Pimp My Stuff" board you can hawk your wares at no cost! Have a dirty old sock to sell? Broken drumstick? Stained comic? Perhaps you need to promote your latest blog or website? This board accommodates your need to set-up shop and allows easy access to your questionable merchandise and propaganda. History Originally Wizard World Message Boards during the late '90s and early '00s. Wizard World, as it was known, was for the most part an enjoyable internet community to discuss comic books and pop culture, but lacked consistent moderation. Wizard World became a Troll's paradise and eventually closed it's doors in 2002. In late May 2006 Wizard Entertainment's phase two message board, Wizard Universe Message Boards reintroduced forums to the company's website. From the very beginning it was clear that WUMB was different than the old board. The moderation team actively post and interact with other members, thus keeping morale high and troll activity low. The Notable People of WUMB Brian Cunningham: [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wizard_(magazine)Wizard Magazine]Executive Editor and WUMB Moderator. Addicted to butter in any form. Joined: 30-May 06 Jim Gibbons: WizardUniverse.com's News Editor and WUMB Moderator. Winner of Coolest Beard Award in 1972(citation needed). Sexiest ape alive. Joined: 10-April 07 Harry Wang: In real life he is known as Alice Cooper, legend of rock. On WUMB he is also a legend for having the highest post count of any WUMBer. he divides his time between singing, being silly, and having breakdowns brought on by being acussed of being a rapist by various banned members, who are very sorry for acusing him of this. May he live long and prosper! Joined: 31-August 06 RIV1: American and all around badass dude. A former member of the old Wizard World Message Boards, he is best known for starting The 500,000 Post Thread. A Real American Hero. Re-Joined: 15-July 06 Janson: President of WUMB, formerly known as MIMIC and MIMIC82 on WWMB. The fourth Summers' brother and full grown boy genius currently lives in his private space station in orbit of the Moon(citation needed). Janson holds the most posts in the 500,000 Post Thread and second most on WUMB. Re-joined: 21-August 06 Jerry Whitworth: Created in the mid-1950's by Stan Lee, Jerry was part of a secret exchange between Marvel and DC Comics in 1961 (Marvel got Millie the Model). DC didn't do much with the character, until in 1985 he found a breach in the DCU and moved out to the real world. The breach was closed shortly after and Jerry became an expert in the DCU and the Marvel Universe (up to the early 2000s). Note: Powered by a toaster that Jerry claims is a device created from the remains of Rom: Spaceknight(citation needed). Joined: 31-May 06. Shining knight: Hailing from some backward little island called Scotland. Unofficially the duke of dork, He appears to see himself as the whatever thread peacemaker. Still waiting on the goldfish bowl outfit which this titles entails. Joined: 1-June 06 Spidey_82: Trapped in an imaginary alternate reality land called "Israel", communicates with WUMBers via devices created in the 46th century. Had his soul traded for a plate of tacos.(citation needed) Joined: 2-June 06 jaydee74: Unknown today, jaydee was the third Green Lantern for three pages during the early 70's. DC Comics' editors decided that it's better to have a minority character, and replaced him with John Stewart. jaydee was forced to retire, but remained an honorary member of the GL Corps and was allowed to keep his ring. He has tried to launch unsucessful careers as 'Mazel-Tov Man' and 'The Face of WUMB'. Joined: 8-June 06. Sal Loria: The sole survivor of the earthquake that erased Canada from the face of the earth in 2003, Sal was adopted by the Wizard Bunny and soon became a columnist and writer for both the website and the magazine. His secret plan is to take over the magazine and bring it back to its comic book roots, but don't tell this to Gareb Shamus. Joined: 9-June 06. Tripper McGee: Irish immigrant, expert in chemicals and the last remainder of the 60's-70's Psychadelic scene. Gets felt up weekly and is the go-to girl for life's tough questions.(citation needed) Joined: 2-August 06 Jack: Dubbed "Nostradamus of The Comics Industry", Jack predicted the 2005 bankruptcy and closing of DC Comics with the failure of Infinite Crisis. A year later Jack bought the company for 2.48$ and saved it by focusing all his efforts on the top-selling and highly praised event, Amazons Attack! which gained the company all the awards in every comic book awarding ceremony, including independent and Manga awards. Joined: 2-August 06 krpykrwly: Master creator of signature banners and numerous other photo-manipulations. Started the first ever WUMB Survivor Challenge. Rumored to replace Jeff Probst on Survivor season 21. Joined: 3-August 06 Kupocat: A beguiling minx, who's just as likely to repay affection with the cleansing power of fire. Was the first to notice that her goggles do just about nothing. Joined: 29-August 06 (._Y_.): Hockey fan, likes boobs. Joined: with your mom last night... twice(citation needed). Joined: 27-August 06 Father: Frequently underestimated elder statesman who frequently read: ad nauseum extolls the virtues of the Barney Miller theme song, the possibility of a yodeling taco and the promise of tomorrow. Was the first user of the telephone not named Alexander Graham Bell or his assistant. Joined: 30-September 06 rwe1138: Purporting to be a writer and actor, rwe1138 was actually abducted by Skrulls and replaced with a Skrull agent several years ago. The real rwe1138 is somewhere in the vicinity of Betelgeuse. Joined: 22-November 06 Dr Nightmare: Rogue, scoundrel, scourge of the underworld, overworld, and everything between, this Jack-of-All-Trades treads heavily on the fine line between genius(citation needed) and insanity. He takes little advice and contributes even less, he is like a deadly ninja fungus in the night; Silent, lethal, delicious, and rarely ever found (when he owes you money). Joined: 25-November 06 Esbat: An adult Texan(citation needed) that loves to play with dolls and harbors a rather notable obsession with cat-girls. His script for a Marvel/DC all-girls crossover movie was deemed "too bold to be filmed today". Joined: 7-December 06 azrael07: A gifted pianist at the age of 2, AZ shocked the world of music when he retired at age 7 to follow his dream of being a bear fighter(citation needed). According to rumors, he now resides in Canada and runs Greenpeace from his mansion. Joined: 30-January 07 TENIME_art: Vice President of WUMB, master of Linguistics and Cosplay. Currently inactive due to his work as Ralph Nader's cmapaign runner. Don't worry, he knows that the campaign is doomed, he is only doing it for the money. Joined: 19-February 07 Mikey (AKA: Catfish Joe, AKA: MCRib 1*2): Aspiring Rocker, famous for his endless photography artwork called "Me, Myself and I". Joined as Mikey: 1-April 07 The 500,000 Post Thread " This is soooo going to die a slow death, but I'm a trooper."- Sal Loria, the fourth post. Started on Jul 15 2006, 06:37 AM (CST) by RIV1. Beginning as The 1,000 Post Thread and raised the goal each time the previous one had been reached as well as the staff sending the hallmark reaching poster a prize. It has been The 1K,The 5K, The 10K, The 50K, The 100K and is currently closing in on 200,000 posts. Due to the massive goal on May 21 2007, at 03:53 AM (central) Janson (MIMIC at the time.)opened a thread offering "Mini-Prizes" to help posting activity in the 500K Thread. The first ten posters in the thread were: RIV1, Sal Loria, redzone, underworld, Baxter, MGM, The Wizard Bunny(first staffer), ChrisWardFan, Lucifuge and Mellifera. Together they made 58 posts before an eleventh poster (BigEvil) arrived. 78 posts in venomjr followed shortly by sweetnsassy at post 81 joined the thread. The 100th post was made by RIV1 on Jul 22 2006. Post 128 was from jeangrey, who had this to say "I hate threads like this, always clogging up the message boards..." . The 15th poster was Alejandro Arbona (2nd staffer) at post 137.The 16th, 17th and 18th posters were darkhuman at post 145, Byn at post 146 and jaydee74 at post 166. The 19th poster was buff-beardo at post 234, then at post 261 Raker became the 20th poster directly followed by hardpathtowalk and The Reverend Brother Cherry. By post 286 RIV1 posted the first in thread record of the posts per poster. The list is as follows: RIV1 80 sloria13 60 redzone 48 underworld 33 ChrisWardFan 18 MGM 9 Lucifuge 8 Byn 5 Baxter 5 jaydee74 3 sweetnsassy 2 Alejandro Arbona 2 BigEvil 2 The Reverend Brother Cherry 2 venomjr 1 The Wizard Bunny 1 buff-beardo 1 jeangrey 1 Raker 1 Mellifera 1 hardpathtowalk 1 darkhuman 1 Right after the first list was posted shiky800 came in at post 289. The 300s is when the thread first started to boom. Post 307 was the entrance of The Exile aka Overlord Zargax aka Gandicles, declaring that he was running through the thread with no pants on. Posts 311 and 312 went to moorg and XIII, the later was sure he had already posted in the thread, though all records show this was his first. They quickly reached the 400th post on Aug 2 2006, just over two weeks from the threads start. Enter Pat McCallum at post 419 for a long haul of posts. As for post 420, for all who care that was taken by jaydee74, thus making him forever an honorary member of THE High Five club, the giggliest members on the board. PubeBacca made his first appearance in the thread at 485, helping to close out the 400s on Aug 4 2006. Aug 4 2006 Jerry Whitworth enters with full force by adding to four conversations in post 516. Black Haze under his second abandoned username AGENT 47 made post 523 simply by saying "me". At post 642 The Trickster made one of six total posts on all of WUMB before becoming one of many "Lost WUMBers". Post 666 was made by shiky800, which means he must be evil.. Spamming into the thread at 692 was geoffmac2000. In the late 700s "The Dozens" were thrown down. Some notable ones were, "Yo momma so nasty she calls Janet Ms. Jackson!"- RIV1, "yo mamma is like gas station spend a lot money of 2 pump"- Black Haze, "Yo momma is a carpenters dream, flat as a board, and easy to nail. "- BigEvil, "yo mamma so dumb at a rated r movie it said must be over 18 so she went to get 17 friends"-shiky800. Then Black Haze started telling dirty jokes. Abomination! posted the 898th post in the thread on Aug 8 2006 at 11:23 AM(central) and hours later at 09:27 PM (central) made the 1,000th post, which was the goal at the time. The people spoke and what they said was on to 2,000. The first new poster to join after the last goal was G:The Last Man at post 1,052. The words he posted "I got lots.....tens of thousands" were about comic books, but strangely also predict the future of the thread itself. In the mid-1,100s Sal Loria teaches the art of posting images. After learning this Abomination! posted a picture of Superman punching Wonder Woman in the back of the head. He then posted this, which of course led to various humorous pictures. After four pages of funny pictures GoddessDawn arrived at post 1,287. The now banned user batman102 took post 1,386, followed by the lost poster Professor Liam at post 1,389. The WUMBies On Nov 20 2007 krpykrwly came up with the idea of an in board awards show to spotlight the best posters in various categories. After the posters suggested different categories Janson started nomination threads and polls to choose the winners. On the morning of Dec 25 2007 the winners were announced. 1st Annual WUMBie Winners *Most Beloved Staffer: Willy Wampa/Justin Aclin *Quickest Wit: Father *Most Comedic: Harry Wang *Hottest Female WUMBer: Tripper McGee *Hottest Male WUMBer: The last male poster set on fire by Kupocat *Favorite Signature: Redzone's Deadpool *The Bucky Award; Azrael07 *Biggest Fanboy: Jerry Whitworth *Best Catchphrase: Ninja Means Love *Most Intriguing Whatever Thread: The 500,000 Post Thread *Best Screen Name: (._Y_.) *Harry Wang Award: Harry Wang *Favorite Foreign Poster: Spidey_82 *Best Duo: Jerry Whitworth & DC Comics *Most changed: Mikey *Attention Whore: Mikey *Most likely to make up words: venomjr *Worst grammar: kingdavidthagreat *Best grammar: TENIME_art *Best Thread Creator: MIMIC *Best Thread Responder: Father *Best Poll Creator: MIMIC *Best photo manipulation for whatever purpose: krpykrwly *Nicest WUMBer: MIMIC/ Eveyone on the boards because the Prez wont stand by let other posters get over looked *Biggest abuser of smilies: venomjr *Jibberish poster: venomjr *Best signature: Everyone( too many to choose/ oh, who gives a flip?) *Most reprimanded: BANNED *Worst Drag Queen: Mikey *Most Pictures Posted of Oneself in the Official Picture Thread: Mikey *Best Glasses Wearing Poster: Tripper McGee *The Geezer Pleaser : Father *Banner of The Year : Civil War, I'm With... *Go Get Some Shaving! Award : Willy Wampa *Mishap of The Year Award : All the lay-offs *Poster most likely to win in a WUMB survivor fight: Warpig *Most Awkward Moment: Whenever Azrael07 says he can fight bears. *Least coherent : Jack *Thread (face) Killa: Harry Wang *Most likely to run for public office: The Wizard Bunny *Most likely to be able to destroy Chuck Norris: Kupocat *Most likey to be able to destroy the Grimace: The Grimace is flame retardant, rendering him invulnerable *Alumni Award: Everyone who has parted ways with the company in the past year and a half or so *Best of the boards: Whatever *Who's your daddy?: GOR! *Most Well Rounded Poster: Tripper McGee *Most Likely To Swerve Violently Off-Topic: venomjr *Favorite Avatar: Kupocat's "Goggles Cat" *The QFT Award: Sal Loria *Poster most likely to be a ghost in the machine: vemonjr *Best "Oh, Snap!" Moment: "If you don't get it, then you're too young to be using the internet. Stop flooding the boards with useless troll threads, and tell your parents to put you back in your cage."-TENIME_art =Survivor: WUMB Island= On May 12th the tribes were revealed for the first ever Survivor: WUMB Island. The game would be a message board friendly take on the popular television show. Every few days a new challenge would be posted, with the two tribes competing. If a team lost, they would have to vote off one of their own. The tribes were: THE JIBBA JABBA TRIBE Spidey 82 Jerry Whitworth ( . Y . ) Kupocat I am a skrull- Banned from the boards, so basically forced to quit. rwe1138 shining knight Dr Nightmare- The first person voted off Survivor: WUMB Island. Harry Wang Spider-Man-Third person voted off WUMB Island THE MEKKA LEKKA HI TRIBE Tripper McGee comic geek venomjr Spider_Fan14- Second person voted off WUMB Island hrdwrkngXsoldier Samus Silent K Thundermatts Janson Esbat So far Mekka Lekka Hi leads in challenges 2-1. In the first big twist of the game, at the announcement of the fourth challenge, Thundermatts was switched from Mekka Lekka Hi to the Jibba Jabba tribe. External Links Official Site Wizard Facebook Group